


DQVII Files: Maribel

by Lilylloid



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest VII
Genre: Gen, Maribel is sad, Spoilers, and i love her, it's super short, she's also bitter, this is set after she leaves when her dad gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylloid/pseuds/Lilylloid
Summary: A little look at the inside of Maribel’s head as she is tuck staring out her window while her friends are out there saving the world.





	DQVII Files: Maribel

Maribel didn’t like to sit around doing nothing, despite how much she’d complain if she stood up to do anything.  
She liked it even less when she got wind of her friends’ achievements, while she was left standing by her open window, looking at the horizon, with only her thoughts for company.

And what bitter thoughts they were.

She knew her father couldn’t help but make himself sick with worry, just as clearly as she knew she couldn’t help thinking he’d staged it all to keep her caged back home.  
All while her friends kept jumping in time, bringing new lands from the darkness, seemingly unbothered by her departure.

They had come back to talk to her often. Part of her knew it was out of concern, or because they missed her, but that sick, disdainful voice at the back of her mind kept whispering they just wanted to show her how replaceable she was.   
They had sauntered in, that pretty brunette in tow, and acted as if there was absolutely nothing amiss. As if she had never left, or rather, never been there in the first place.

It made her feel insignificant, and she hated it.

All her life, she had aimed to grow beyond what she was expected to be, but there she was, being a “good” daughter, while her life seemed to pass her by.  
She knew how selfish her thoughts were, she wasn’t stupid. So, she was always careful never to voice them but keeping them buried didn’t seem enough to suffocate them out of existence.

If anything, with every passing day, she felt like she was suffocating.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this game gave me trust issues. Everytime I get attached to a character, they leave the party. At least, Maribel isn't lost in the past never to be seen again lol.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading !


End file.
